Abs of Steel
by SimonandJace
Summary: Takes place AFTER CoHF! Jace had no idea that Simon had abs. Simon had no idea that Jace would resort to water fights. Jimon oneshot fluff.


**A/N – This was a request by the lovely FullOfStars! Bonus points for requesting Jimon. Next I'll be working on a prompt from a Guest. If anyone else has any requests just leave them in the reviews or private message me and I'll start as soon as possible! Thanks for reading and reviewing ****J**

* * *

During the beginning months of his junior year, Simon had been torn between two personalities.

One part of him wanted to be his normal self. The person who went to band practice every Tuesday and Friday and spent the rest of the week playing D&D until 4 in the morning. But for some reason, there was another side of him that was new and extremely alarming. He couldn't explain what it was, but for some reason he'd been compelled to ignore his homework and go to the gym instead. The _gym._

Still, in the past Simon had never been motivated to work out. Abs and muscle would be awesome but it was too much work to achieve. He had a fast metabolism and that had been enough for him, but now he was so filled with energy. Willing to put in the work.

That's probably why Jace was staring at him in amazement the second he pulled off his shirt. It was comical really, to see Shadowhunter in bewilderment over Simon, a lowly mundane. He'd once watched Jace decapitate a demon with a 102 fever and dislocated shoulder. Needless to say, he was a pretty impressive guy.

And now _Jace_ was impressed by S_imon._

"Do you want me to wait here while you go get a camera or something?" He asked Jace, feeling the smirk that had turned his mouth up at the corner. "You _have_ told me before that you'd have a framed picture of me on your nightstand and this is one of the only times you'll get me half naked."

"I'm not…enjoying this." Jace protested, clearly flustered. "I was just under the impression that you had no former training." Simon grinned. Jace's hands were moving, tugging on the hem of his sweater and fiddling with the Herondale ring.

"So my abs of steel caught you off guard then?" Simon inquired one hand on his hip. "Or maybe you _knew_ about my beautiful body and that's why you told me to change? You just wanted a glimpse. I've got to say, Herondale, that's pretty clever. Most people would resort to paying me."

Jace stared at him, opening and closing his mouth with nothing to say. Finally he just turned on his heel and dragged the punching bag over, hooking it up to the latch on the overhead beam. He tossed Simon his old shirt and stood behind the bag with a timer. "You have 30 seconds." He said firmly. "Ready?"

Simon simply nodded, still shirtless and still smirking. Jace started the timer and Simon obediently began to pummel the bag with surprising force, making it swing forward and almost hit Jace. He'd thought that 30 seconds would exhaust Simon, but the timer ticked right past the 30 and continued on. "Okay, you can stop."

Apparently Simon wasn't done showing off. He simply continued to punch, shifting his weight and using the force from his back foot to transfer to his arm the way Jace had planned on teaching him today. He continued on for an entire minute more, finally stopping to push a tangle of brown hair away from his flushed face. He smiled at Jace, full of fake sincerity and innocence. "Was that good?"

Jace crossed his arms and unhooked the bag. "It was alright." He said petulantly. "Could be better."

This time it was Simon's turn to stare in shocked bewilderment. "What? That was amazing and you know it! I am _so_ strong now and you just can't handle it, Herondale." He smirked again, picking up his bottle of water and tossing Jace the other. He took a swig, hearing Jace give a muttered response about staying humble.

Suddenly he was doused with freezing cold water that Jace squirted from his water bottle, laughing while he did so. Simon choked on the water he'd been drinking, coughing harshly while he struggled to maintain his breath. Jace stopped his line of fire, growing serious for long enough to make sure Simon wasn't dying.

"You okay?"

"Yup." Simon stopped coughing in a second, grinning wickedly while he dumped the remaining water he had on Jace's mess of golden curls, drenching him. Jace yelled something and returned to his attack on Simon, his aim steady while the other boy reached for more water. Simon's method was to simply unscrew the cap and dump the water on him sporadically, while Jace had a steady line of fire that somehow never ceased. "You're just jealous of my abs!" Simon screamed happily.

Their battle cries and taunting yells could be heard all the way down the hall, where Alec had been trying to study. He appeared in the doorway of the training room, his expression completely condescending when he found his brother and Simon having a water fight.

They both stopped when they noticed him, soaking wet and out of breath. "Hey, Alec." Jace panted, dropping his empty water bottle along with a pile of several that they had already gone through. The training room floor was shining with the mess of water and both boys' clothes were stuck to their skin, except for the fact that Simon was shirtless, for whatever reason.

"How'd the first day of training go?" Alec asked coolly, crossing his arms across his chest.

Simon surveyed the mess they had made and ran a hand through his wet tendrils of hair. "Pretty good."


End file.
